I never meant to love you
by Dutch-Jessgirl
Summary: A non Gilmore Girls universe story.Rory goes on a summer camp with Stars Hollow High. When they arrive, Rory notice a boy who is new. Rory finds him annoying and tries to ignore him, but what if he is the one she runs into every time? RJ CHAPTER6 UP!
1. New guy

I never meant to love you  
  
Summary: A non Gilmore Girls universe story. Rory goes on a summer camp with Stars Hollow High. When they arrive, Rory notice a boy who is new. Rory finds him annoying and tries to ignore him, but what if he is the one she runs into every time?  
  
~Part 1~ new guy  
  
"Do you have everything?" Lorelai asked Rory as they were both sitting in the car.  
  
"I think so" Rory looked around to the backseat only to see her big suitcase full with clothes but then noticed that she forgot one thing.  
  
"Where's my coffee? You know I need it! I'm going to live without coffee for one whole month; I need my coffee right now!" She said pouting but persisted that they would get some coffee before she would go.  
  
Lorelai smiled and drove off without saying anything.  
  
The car stopped at Luke's diner and Rory sprung out of the car. "Be right back, you want something?" Rory almost yelled when she already opened Luke's door.  
  
"No, I think that 3 cups of coffee are enough for this morning." Lorelai yelled and smirked, but Rory couldn't even hear her anymore because she was already in.  
  
Nobody was in the diner, Rory heard someone walking off the stairs, and figured that it had to be Luke. She looked around and noticed that there were many boxes on the floor. Luke's face appeared from behind the curtain and smiled when he saw Rory.  
  
"So, it's a big day isn't it?" He asked her as he already poured some coffee in a plastic mug.  
  
"Yes it is, I've always wanted to go camping with my classmates, you know...doing all the fun stuff like swimming with the sexist boys." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm, so, not so nice?" Luke asked her as he handed her the coffee.  
  
Rory shook her head and pointed at the boxes. "What are you doing with them?" She asked as she took a sip from the hot but tasty coffee.  
  
"That?" Luke asked questioning as he pointed to the boxes. "Well, my nephew who I don't know comes to live with me, so I have to bring all his stuff upstairs. And I can already see on your face that you are wondering why he isn't doing it himself. Well, because he is going to be camping the next month." He explained.  
  
Rory was surprised; Luke taking care for his nephew was new for her. She had never seen Luke with any child, let alone taking care for someone.  
  
"And don't look at me like that; I know what you are thinking. But I think this is all going to work out." He said as he saw Rory making her weird face.  
  
"I'm sure Luke, I'm sure." She said as she nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm off now, see you in a month. And uhm, I'm gonna miss your coffee, I'm really gonna." She said and took another sip from her mug.  
  
"Good to know, see you then, and meanwhile look after my nephew, uhm...I don't remember his name." Luke said as he thought deep. Rory laughed and closed the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, my sweet little honey bee." Lorelai said as she hugged Rory tight.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, mum." Rory said.  
  
"And don't forget to call me, I wanna know all the dirty details...well, you know what I mean." She said laughing.  
  
"I won't." Lorelai handed Rory her bag and gave her one last kiss before Rory stepped in the bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory finally found a seat in front of Lane. They were both happy that Mrs. Kim, Lane's mother allowed Lane to come on school camp. It wasn't easy to talk Mrs. Kim into it, but after a few calls from school she finally was convinced, and allowed Lane to come.  
  
Rory turned around to talk to Lane, as they waited for the bus to start riding. But when Rory was in a deep conversation with Lane she felt someone slipping in the seat next to her. She looked over to see who it was, and was surprised to see a boy she had never seen before. When he noticed Rory looking at him he stood up.  
  
"Sorry, I thought this seat was empty." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. He turned around for another seat but was stopped by Rory's voice.  
  
"Luke's nephew right? Hi, I'm Rory and your name is?" Jess turned around to face her once again.  
  
A small smile grew upon his face as he sat back into the seat next to Rory. "Jess, I'm Jess. How do you know I'm Luke's nephew?" He asked.  
  
"Luke told me you were coming along, so when I saw you I figured that it had to be you." Rory explained to him.  
  
He didn't respond anymore, he took a small book out of one of his pockets and started reading.  
  
"Nice to have spoken to you." Rory mumbled and looked out of the window, only to see her mum standing outside, waving and trying to say or call something to her. But Rory couldn't hear her so after awhile Lorelai got the point and walked right into the bus.  
  
She walked over to her and tried to get trough the seat and Jess. But couldn't because Jess was getting to much space for himself.  
  
"Excuse me" Lorelai said to Jess expecting him to stand up so she could normally talk to Rory. But Jess stayed in his seat pretending like Lorelai wasn't there.  
  
"Excuse me; can you please stand up so I can talk to my daughter?" Lorelai asked him slightly annoyed.  
  
Jess looked up, raised one eyebrow but still refused to get up.  
  
Lorelai was tired of it and almost pushed herself between the seat and Jess, to Rory.  
  
"Mum, what are you doing?" Rory asked a bit laughing.  
  
"I just forgot to say that I love you, so I love you honey." She said kissing Rory's forehead.  
  
"Love you too mum." Rory said.  
  
They both heard Jess laughing as he followed the mother and daughter talk. They both ignored him and went on with their conversation.  
  
"So, I'm going now." Lorelai said with her eyes on Jess, she didn't even know him but she already disliked him.  
  
"Please, make fun otherwise I won't either." She said to Rory as she kissed her forehead. Rory nodded, but she wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Do you promise?" She said and held up her little finger.  
  
"I promise." Rory said as she shook Lorelai's little finger with her own.  
  
"Good, well then see you in a month." The two Gilmore's got in one last hug but then a teacher asked Lorelai to leave the bus.  
  
"Bye" Lorelai said as she pushed herself back between a seat and Jess.  
  
But before she went she touched Jess's arm and forced him to look at her. "I'll talk to you later Mister, I don't know who you are, but you are not treading people the way you do." She said angry while she smiled at Rory and left the bus, all the while waving.  
  
Jess shrugged and went on with reading his book, but was disturbed by Rory who looked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked her not looking up from his book.  
  
"Ugh..." Rory half said as she looked out of the window as the bus started to ride.  
  
This Jess boy was getting on her nerves and there wasn't anything she could do about it. And she had to sit next to him the whole ride. She opened her bag and grabbed her own book and started reading as the others in the bus were talking and having fun.  
  
"Here we are, if you all get out of the bus and wait on that field then we'll be right there in a few minutes." A teacher said trough the microphone as all the kids in the bus already stood up.  
  
Rory stuffed her book back in her bag and waited for Jess to stand up so she could get out. But as the annoying boy Jess was he didn't rushed, he just slowly put his book back into his pocket and waited for all the others to leave the bus.  
  
"You can walk now!" Rory said getting impatient.  
  
"Yes, I can... But I don't want to." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just wait till we CAN!" She said getting angry and slipped into her seat again. Finally Jess stood up and walked away all the while grinning at Rory. Rory could feel the anger rising up but decided to forget it and forgive him, because after all he was the new guy. 


	2. The Fountainhead

~Part 2~ the Fountainhead  
  
"You'll all stay here the next few weeks in this encampment. I want 2 people each in one tent. You can pair up yourself, and if you don't know anyone just stand here and we'll arrange something." Mr. Smith explained.  
  
Jess looked around and found that most of the boys were all paired up.  
  
Next to him stood a 'dorky' boy who was looking at him. "What?" Jess said, not expecting to stay with him for this whole 4 weeks.  
  
"D.d...D...Do you wanna be my mate?" The guy stuttered. Jess looked around trying to find someone else to share his tent with, but he didn't saw anyone anymore.  
  
"It seems to be we're gonna be tent mates." The boy now said a bit more convincing.  
  
"Huh." Jess said as he sat on his bag, looking around as he saw Rory with Lane who sat behind them in the bus.  
  
Lane looked at him, and then said something to Rory; Rory looked at Jess but then noticed him staring at her so she quickly looked away. Jess couldn't help but smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" The boy asked Jess as he tried to have a conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you know that girl Rory?" Jess ignored the boy and went right trough him as he pointed to her. He was really interested in her; there was something in her that attracted him.  
  
"Who? You mean Rory? Oh, no don't even try it, she's way off limits." The boy said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sure you haven't met her mother. Rory attracts many guys but her mother is always really concerned about her. And Rory has a boyfriend too." The boy explained.  
  
Jess nodded his head, he met her mother already, he knew how she was. But he didn't like that she already had a boyfriend, so he decided to ask about him.  
  
"Where is her boyfriend?" Jess asked not taking his eyes off of Rory.  
  
"He couldn't come along for some reason." Michael explained  
  
"Really?" A smile came upon Jess's face as many thoughts went trough his mind.  
  
Rory looked so innocent when she laughed and yet there was something about her that made your blood run faster trough your veins. He pushed the thoughts of the girl out of his mind and focused himself on the boy who was going to be his tent mate for the rest of the month.  
  
"Your name is?" Jess asked him, but was only asking it because he wanted to be a little bit polite.  
  
"Michael and yours?" He held out his hand, waiting for Jess to shake it. But Jess walked just past him.  
  
"Jess" He said uninterested.  
  
"Well, Hi Jess, I just know we are gonna be best friends." He said happy as he followed him.  
  
'This is gonna be a long month' Jess thought, but then his eyes caught again the sight of Rory. 'Or maybe not...'  
  
"Is this a good spot?" Michael asked Jess for the hundredth time, but Jess just simply shook his head. Michael wanted a spot far from the others, but Jess wasn't interested in it, he wanted to stand next to Rory.  
  
"See that spot?" Jess pointed. "That's where I want to stand."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I'm not, I don't know if they will like us standing there."  
  
"Who are THEY?" Jess asked curious.  
  
"Just them..."Michael said pointing with his head to all the people.  
  
"So, if I'm getting this right...you are AFRAID of them?" Jess asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
Michael nodded his head in shame. Jess grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the others.  
  
"This is were we are gonna stay, if they like it or not." He said simply, opening the bag were the tent was in. Michael smiled and helped him unpacking.  
  
20 minutes later the tent was standing strong, and Jess was unpacking his stuff. "Ugh, it's just not working; I don't know how to do this Lane." He heard Rory complaining outside.  
  
He pulled his head out of the tent and looked at them, which was simple because they were standing next to them. When Rory noticed him looking and laughing she got angry.  
  
"What do you have? Mind your own business." She shot angry.  
  
"I am!" Jess said sarcastically. "So, can I help you?" He said a few seconds later when he realized that he was kinda cruel to her.  
  
She looked up to him, surprised that he actually wanted to help her. She smiled and nodded her head. "That would be great."  
  
Jess could be done in 10 minutes, but meanwhile he was talking with Rory about 'The Fountainhead' so it took a little longer. Rory thought it was a great book, but Jess disagreed with her, he couldn't really have an opinion about it, but he tried anyway.  
  
"How can you talk about a book, when you haven't even read it?" Rory asked him laughing.  
  
"Well, I've read a little bit. But I got bored, so I brought it back." He answered.  
  
Rory grabbed her bag and opened it; soon she found what she was looking for and handed it over to Jess. "Here, read it, I'm sure you'll like it." She said.  
  
"No, I really don't like it." Jess stated and pushed the book back into Rory's hands and went on with the tent.  
  
"It's done." He said a few minutes later as he put the last stick in his place.  
  
Rory sat on the grass reading the fountainhead and walked up to him. "Thank you very much. Now are you sure you don't wanna read it?"  
  
Jess looked at her; he really didn't wanna read it. But if reading it meant that he would have to give the book back to her and talk to her again he was gladly to take it. He smiled and took the book, and then he walked back to his tent to put the book in his bag. He would later give the book back without even reading it, but she didn't have to know that. 


	3. Rory Gilmore

HI! So, when I posted the 2 chapters before this one I noticed that it came out WAY different then I thought it would be...I guess it was pretty awful to read it...I decided to make some spaces between the lines!  
  
And please review... I can't make it better without you! And I'm not from England or the USA or something... I'm just a Dutch girl...and my English is not THAT great, so if I'm writing something COMPLETELY wrong. Or if I'm making mistakes over and over again, please say that too. I CAN WORK ON THAT! But other then that...ENJOY!  
  
Love, Mayke  
  
~Part 3~ Rory Gilmore  
  
The tent zipped open and Rory crept out of it. She felt like she was locked in a cage and couldn't get out. She was so smart enough that before she went, she took a book with her. Now all she had to do was to find a nice spot where she could read in silent.  
  
She walked off a long path that brought her to a small but beautiful lake, the lake was surrounded by trees and flowers, it looked almost unreal, that's how beautiful it was. She walked to a bridge and sat down on it, the whole time not keeping her eyes off of the landscape. She put the book down next to her on the bridge, closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. It was just so peaceful down hear, that she could sit here the whole day. She was glad that no one had found this place yet, so she could keep it for herself for a little while. But just when she thought it, she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Oliver Twist, I didn't know you liked that too." Rory heard Jess say behind her. A smile spread upon her face and turned around to face him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rory asked him. He sat next to her and held up Rory's book.  
  
"Why Oliver Twist?" He asked, ignoring Rory's question.  
  
Rory shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just like it; I've already read it like twenty times." Rory explained.  
  
Before Jess could respond they both heard a loud bell coming from the camp, they both stood up and walked side to side back.  
  
Rory noticed that her judgment on Jess before was wrong, he wasn't annoying, he was just the new kid on the block and tried to find his way in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's great to see you guys...and of course girls here in this camp. I am sure that you are gonna have a great time." Mr. Smith said as he sighed when he saw Rory and Jess sneaking in the group. They were late...TOO late, but Rory didn't wanted to be seen so she kept herself small and low, and tried to keep between the crowd so nobody would notice her. Jess on the other hand was loud, he pushed people to the side when they wouldn't let him trough and almost yelled at them.  
  
Rory looked around and saw him; she walked to him and gave him a look that said 'Could you please stop it, I don't wanna have problems.' But it was almost like Jess didn't wanna see it.  
  
Someone behind Rory accidentally bumped into her, it caused her to fall right into Jess' arms. Their eyes locked for a brief moment till Jess looked away and flew to the guy that bumped into Rory earlier.  
  
Rory didn't get a big deal out of it, but it seemed to be that it had bothered Jess. He punched the boy into his jaw and when Jess turned around to look at Rory she could see so much anger and pain in his eyes. Rory felt sorry for him but yet she was mad. As Jess still looked at her, she turned her back at him and walked away. Jess' eyes shut for a moment by the realization what he just did. Someone took his arm and pulled him out of the crowd, he couldn't see who it was but he couldn't let himself free either.  
  
He was dragged into a wooden house that he recognized as the staff house. Someone pushed him into a chair and Jess looked up. Mrs Watson stood in front of him with a face that looked like it was going to explode.  
  
"What did I do?" Jess said dry with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Jess listen to me, because you are new here doesn't mean you can do everything. We took you in, in one condition that you would behave and not screw things up like you did on your school back in New York. Its different here Jess, way different and we don't tolerant this sort of stuff. And please let Miss Gilmore alone. She's one of the best students we have and we are really proud of it, and I know that it's nothing for her to come so late, so I figured that it had to do something with you." Mrs Watson said warning.  
  
"Who's Miss Gilmore?" Jess asked, obvious that he didn't knew that it was Rory.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, the girl you walked in with...TOO LATE..." She said. Jess smiled at the thought of Rory but quickly shook it off and tried to be serious.  
  
"I'm sorry, I will behave the rest of the camp like a really good boy." He said a bit childish.  
  
"Good, now scoop and go back and join the others. I don't want you to miss out on anything. And if you have problems with any of the kids come to me and don't try to make a fight." She warned.  
  
Jess nodded and was glad that he could get away from her, he didn't liked her, the woman was big and tried to control him like a puppy...something that he didn't liked...AT ALL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Lane, one of your first school parties!" Rory said exited as she changed into something nice for tonight's party.  
  
Lane looked trough her suitcase to search for something she could wear that night, but all she really could find were the clothes her mother packed in, and of course 'the bible'. "Ugh, I don't think I have something suitable for tonight." She said as she turned her whole suitcase so all the things would be lying on the floor so it would be easy to look for something.  
  
Rory looked at her clothes and felt sorry for Lane; she really didn't have anything nice with her. A thought came up and she searched trough her own suitcase. "What do you think of this?" She said as she held up a black tank top with some funny but nice print and jeans.  
  
Lane immediately took it out of Rory's hand and looked at it. Rory could tell that she loved it because she saw some sparkles in her eyes. And then her thoughts drifted over to Jess, whose eyes were so cold and harsh it was almost like he didn't knew any love. Rory was scared of his eyes; she had never seen someone like that.  
  
"Can I really wear this?" Rory's thoughts were cut off by Lane's voice.  
  
"Huh? What?" Rory asked as she shrugged the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
Lane held the clothes up. "Are you sure I can wear this?" She asked again. Rory nodded her head and was memorized by the party that they were going to have tonight with the whole camp.  
  
"Do you miss Dean?" Lane asked her off guard.  
  
"No, I just saw him yesterday. The missing will come over a week or something, but yeah, I want him to be here, you know...sitting together at the camp fire and doing all those stuff." Rory's eyes drifted to the ground at the thought of Dean, she did kinda miss him. But she didn't know why, she just saw him yesterday so why was she already missing him? 


	4. Jess' clothes

So, here is the new chapter, and I wanna thank you ALL for the really nice and great reviews that you gave me!  
  
I know this plot isn't very original, but I just wanna give it my own twist! ;) And I'm really sorry that the first 2 chapters WERE so messed up...but that's fixed now, well I hope so anyway! :P  
  
I'm new here on Fanfiction.net and I just have to get used to the format, but now I know how to write it, and I hope it will never happen again! Oh, and thanks everyone that says that my English is good! You made me blush! Haha  
  
So, like I said before: if there is something I really spelled wrong. PLEASE SAY IT...I can learn from my mistakes! And if something is not correct in my story, please say that too! Other then that. I'm glad that you liked the first chapters, and here is the next part! ENJOY! :D  
  
Love, Mayke  
  
~Part 4~ Jess' clothes  
  
Jess was lying in his tent, he really didn't feel like going to the party that they were throwing to welcome them all. He'd rather be home in New York to hang out with his friends, and doing things he was actually good at. But no...he was here, in the middle of nowhere; where he didn't have friends and didn't feel the need to do anything fun.  
  
"Are you coming?" Someone said and turned a bright flashlight right in his face. Even though he had his face down because he was reading he could still feel the light burning into his eyes. He held his hand in front of his face to block the light.  
  
"Geezz, could you please stop that?" Jess said to Michael and tried to look at him. Michael turned off the flashlight and when Jess saw him he was shocked.  
  
"Are you going to wear THAT?" Jess said laughing pointing to Michael's clothes.  
  
Michael looked down on his clothes, but was ashamed to look at Jess again. He really didn't had anything else to wear, this were his normal clothes and that's were he felt save in.  
  
"SOooooo..." Jess said bored, as he looked at Michael while he was checking his clothes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Jess said after reconsidering his earlier thoughts that he just had. He started reading further till he noticed that Michael was still looking at his own clothes and Jess could see in his eyes that he felt insecure.  
  
"Would you...uhm...you can borrow my clothes if you want to." Jess said to him. Michael looked up to him and a smile came upon his face.  
  
"Really?" His eyes lit up as he saw Jess going trough his clothes and tossed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Here you go, and now beat it, I wanna read." He said like he never really did nice to Michael. Michael didn't wanna make Jess mad so he quickly got out of the tent to change.  
  
When Michael was gone Jess looked up in deep thoughts. He had been nice to him, he really was nice. Jess was confused because this wasn't him...he was never nice to types like Michael; he even hated them back in New York because they were always in his way, trying to fit in. But what changed that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory was sitting on a small wooden bench as she looked at Lane who was actually having a good time. Party's were never Rory's thing, she always tried to avoid them when she was little or clung onto her mother and pleaded her to bring her back home, and right now she still didn't liked it.  
  
So there she was, the Party was from her point of view really boring. There weren't many people to talk to because everybody was dancing or talking to people Rory didn't like. She sighed and looked around to search for something to do, she saw Michael sitting on the other side of the bench.  
  
She shoved over to him. "Hi!" Rory said. Michael looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Rory looked at him and saw that there were some changes, and she liked it. It's not like he was really different but he was definitely improved.  
  
"You look good." She pointed at his clothes; she could see him blushing even though it was dark.  
  
"it's not...it's not mine." He said, Rory didn't really know Michael, but she had always liked him. They once had to do a project together, and Rory noticed that Michael really wasn't that bad.  
  
"Whose is it then?" Rory asked him while she looked at his clothes again trying to remember from who it was.  
  
"I borrowed them from..."  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked questioning just before Michael could finish his sentence.  
  
Rory looked past Michael right into the face of Jess.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Michael asked surprised, he obviously didn't know that Jess was standing right behind him.  
  
Rory felt uncomfortable, but she didn't know why and she couldn't shake the feeling off.  
  
"Hi" Rory said shy, as she slowly shoved back to her spot on the bench. Jess saw it and took the opportunity to sit next to her. Rory felt herself more uncomfortable by the minute; she tried to look everywhere but to him, but didn't really succeed because her eyes drifted again and again to Jess.  
  
Jess noticed it, and smirked. "Something to see?" he asked arrogant.  
  
"What is your problem?" Rory asked angry, she was shocked by her own comment and quickly shut her eyes and hoped that Jess didn't hear her. But that was even too stupid to think because she had almost yelled it, and even a few people from the dance floor were looking at her.  
  
"What?" Jess asked her, she could feel his eyes burning in her skin.  
  
Suddenly she didn't cared anymore, she didn't like this Jess guy for some reason, he was arrogant and annoying, she didn't care if he was the new boy. She was sick and tired of him, the only thing he could do was acting arrogant, and he wasn't nice to most people. She saw him looking at her most of the day, she could feel it, and she didn't like it.  
  
"You know DAMN well what I mean! Please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen you acting all day. You really think that you're something don't you?" Rory shot angry, then quickly walked away to avoid the stares that she got from all the people around them.  
  
Jess said there, completely shocked by the words that were still echoing in his head. He looked up, and saw that everyone was staring at him. He tried to act cool, so he shrugged his shoulders looked at Rory who he could still see and grabbed a book that was sitting in his back pocket. He was not gonna let himself down just by some comment from a chick. He was way different then they all thought, and they would see it eventually.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
I know it's short, and I'll try to write more the next time, but I'm in my finale year of high school, so I don't actually have much time to write, but I try anyway! ;)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! :D 


	5. Blue water

I was really bored last night, there wasn't much on the television so I decided to write some more. So here it is. There isn't much talking in this chapter... I tried to write a little bit more about the feelings of Rory and Jess. Hope you like it! Please R and R! :D  
  
Love, Mayke  
  
~Part 5~ Blue water  
  
The first thing Jess heard when he woke up was the loud snoring sound that came from Michael. Jess groaned and dug his face deep in his pillow. It was too early to stand up, but yet he didn't feel tired.  
  
Jess unzipped the tent and stuck his head out. There was a cool breeze that was weeping around him. Nobody was outside; it wasn't so strange because it was only 7 AM in the morning. He grabbed a towel and walked over to the douche cabins. The birds were singing and even though it was still early the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Jess enjoyed every minute of the silent that was all over the camp. As he passed the tents he could clearly hear people snoring or talking.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to the night before, his heart sunk when he thought of the hard words of Rory. He knew Rory was right, but he just wouldn't give in. He was only here for one day and he already screwed things up, normally he wouldn't mind, but now he really did.  
  
Jess arrived at the douche cabins; he hung his towel on a hook and turned a shower on. He didn't even feel the need to undress himself. He stuck his head under the cold and harsh rays of water. He finally woke up a little. It was as if his thoughts drifted away with the water, every peace of guilt and anger was flowing away, it literally cleared his mind.  
  
He dried his face and walked back to his tent. When he opened the tent he found that Michael was still sleeping. He reached for his bag and saw Rory's book, he looked at it, but couldn't decide whether to read it or not. He shook his head, turned the book around and stuffed it deep back into his bag. He laid back on his air mattress with his arms under his head, he wasn't planning to go sleeping again, but what else did he had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first week was over, and Rory was actually having a good time. She tried to avoid Jess for over a week now, she saw him glancing her way sometimes, but she did the same to him, so she didn't got a big deal out of it. The avoiding had actually worked...until now...  
  
When Rory arrived at the bridge she saw Jess sitting on it, just staring at the calm water. The rays of the sun were flickering on the clear blue water. Rory was sure that Jess heard her but still he didn't look up.  
  
Rory didn't know if she should walk away or just sit next to him and read her book. Before she could decide jess looked up and stared at her. Rory looked away and decided to sit on the bridge; she wasn't planning to let him send her away.  
  
She opened up her book and didn't try to think of the fact that Jess was staring at her.  
  
"You're eyes are just as blue as the water, did you know that?" Jess said.  
  
"Sorry?" Rory looked up and met his hazel eyes, and again they were as cold as stone.  
  
"You heard me." Jess said as he stood up.  
  
Rory looked at him all the while with a questioning look on her face. "Your eyes...they are just as beautiful as the lake." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
Rory didn't know what to think of it, Jess was messing with her mind, and he knew it all too well, he was even taking advantage of it. She sighed; she didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
Suddenly she felt her bracelet that she got from Dean lingering on her arm; she unlocked it and held it in her hand palm. She missed Dean, but she wasn't sure if she missed him because she didn't saw him for one week or maybe she missed him because she felt all these feelings towards Jess, and maybe if Dean was with her, she wouldn't have had them. She didn't even know Jess' last name but there was something about him that Rory just couldn't resist. Maybe it was his bad boy attitude that she found irresistible or the mysterious eyes that held so much pain. All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you have any idea what we are going to do today?" Lane asked in the second week at breakfast.  
  
Rory swallowed her last bite; she really was craving for some coffee. She now knew that she really was a coffee addict, even though she always said she wasn't. "I have no idea." She said answering Lane's question.  
  
They all looked up as they saw Mr. Smith entering the small wooden breakfast house. But as soon as they looked up, so soon were they again talking.  
  
"I hope you all slept well, because the next week is going to be hard" he shouted.  
  
He got their attention and everybody was whispering, hoping that someone knew what he was talking about.  
  
A door went open and shut with a loud bang. Jess walked in, everybody stared at him.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Mariano, I'm glad you decided to show up." Mr. Smith said. Jess took the nearest seat the he found and looked uninterested around.  
  
"So, back to what I was saying, I want you all to pack your bags and meet us back here, one tip...don't pack too much." He said laughing evilly. Even more whispers went trough the building.  
  
"Be back in 15 minutes." Mr. Smith's voice went over the crowd.  
  
Rory and Lane stood up and got back to their tent, they really didn't know what they were about to do. But maybe they should be a little more prepared....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Most of the kids had already gathered in the breakfast house, but there were still a few more to come. Rory felt like a little kid, waiting for her presents on a Christmas night, she was exited, even though she didn't know what they were about to do. She took Mr. Smith's advice and didn't pack much, only a few clothes and 2 books. Lane on the other hand only packed 1 sweater, her Discman and 5 cd's.  
  
The last kids walked in and Mr. Smith stood in front of the crowd.  
  
"So, here's what we are going to do: You all split up in couples of 4 and you are all going to explore the woods for one whole week. The meaning of this game is that you have to learn to work together. We of course will be in the woods too. We'll give you a route and that route you all have to follow; there will be a few posts in the woods where you can get drinks and food, but other then that...you're all alone." Mr. Smith said smirking.  
  
Rory looked at Lane, she wasn't sure what to think of it, but she felt some excitement coming up. She really liked the idea of being alone in the woods with Lane for one whole week. Now all they had to do was to find 2 other people to share this week with.  
  
"Who do you think we should ask?" Lane said as they both looked around.  
  
"Rory?" April asked Rory, Rory spun around and faced April. She had always liked her and maybe they could go with her.  
  
Then Jessica stood behind April and asked her if she wanted to be in her group, and of course April took the opportunity. "Sorry!" April said. Rory nodded a 'don't worry about it' and looked further trough the crowd.  
  
Almost everyone was already paired up, but Lane and Rory weren't still.  
  
"I don't know who we can ask anymore." Lane said disappointed.  
  
Mr. Smith walked over to them and asked them if they had their group. They shook their heads. "Well, let's look for one then!" Mr. Smith dragged them to...Michael and Jess.  
  
Michael was desperately looking for a group, while Jess was sitting on the ground against a wall reading a book.  
  
"Uh, uh...I'm not going with them." Rory said as she already tried to walk away. Lane grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Be reasonable Rory, they are the only one that is left. And besides I'm sure they know how to survive in the woods." Lane explained.  
  
Rory knew that Lane was right, but only the thought of spending a whole week with Jess in the woods made her stomach turn around. Finally she gave in, and she could see on Michael's face that he was relieved that he did find another couple.  
  
"Jess, we have a group." Michael said exited. Jess looked up, and his eyes lit up when he saw Lane and Rory standing before him.  
  
"Come on, we have to get our route." Lane said.  
  
Jess stood up and waited for them to walk. "Don't even try to make a comment." Rory said threatening.  
  
"Or what?" He said laughing.  
  
Rory couldn't think of anything so she just walked ahead without giving Jess a second look. 


	6. Why are you so nice to me?

THANKS FOR YOUR REPLY'S AGAIN! Here is the next part! ENJOY! Love, Mayke  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Part 6~ Why are you so nice to me?  
  
"Michael, could you please wait up?" Rory asked for the third time in 10 minutes. She was hungry and tired; she had a feeling that she couldn't make any other step.  
  
Lane was walking next to Rory, who Rory was already hanging on. Jess was walking behind them, and although it didn't seem like he was tired he felt like his feet were going to explode.  
  
"Can we at least pause for a few minutes?" Rory asked.  
  
Michael finally looked at them, realizing that they really had to take a stop. He walked back as Rory was already sitting on her bag; she took a bottle of water out of her backpack and started to drink. She could feel 3 pair of eyes looking at her.  
  
"What?" She asked questioning.  
  
She looked at her bottle and knew what they wanted, they all didn't have anything to drink for 4 hours now, and they were all thirsty.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
She immediately tossed the bottle to Lane, who sipped and throwed the bottle over to Michael, he did the same and handed the bottle to Jess.  
  
"I needed that." Lane gave Rory a thankful smile and lay on the ground closing her eyes.  
  
"Where is the first stop?" Rory asked Jess who carried the route.  
  
Jess took the last drop out of the bottle and looked up at Rory.  
  
"We just have to follow the path; the route says that it will only take half an hour till we get there." Jess explained. He clearly already examined that map before they went.  
  
Rory nodded, realizing that she only had to walk half an hour to eat something. She was starved and she could hear her stomach growling.  
  
They all knew that they had to stand up, but they couldn't get themselves to stand up.  
  
Michael stood up first after 5 silent minutes.  
  
"Come on, we have to get going." Rory and Lane looked at him as though he was crazy. Jess stood up too and waited for Rory and Lane to stand up also.  
  
"You two are evil, AND you are really unfair to us." Rory said pouting.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes as he offered Rory his hand, which she gladly took. They ended standing in front of each other, only a few inches apart. Jess could feel Rory's warm breathe on his face and he could smell her scent, it was vanilla, it was that Rory walked away; otherwise he couldn't have controlled himself.  
  
But when Rory bend over to pick up her bag, she slightly touched Jess' arm, she blushed a little and looked down, avoiding his gaze on her.  
  
"We should get going." Rory said softly, only Jess could hear her cause Lane and Michael were already walking.  
  
Jess nodded and Rory turned around to face the others, then she saw them walking so Jess and she quickly ran over to them.  
  
"Couldn't you wait?" Jess said angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory woke up in the middle of the night, when she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a place that she didn't recognized. When she thought deep she knew where she was, she was on camp and now in the middle of the woods with Lane, Michael and the worst thing...Jess.  
  
Rory saw a shadow on the ground, and when she followed it, she saw a figure with a flashlight reading, sitting right up in his sleeping bag.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Jess said with his back to Rory, he spoke softly and whispered not wanting to wake up the others.  
  
Rory didn't think Jess knew that she was awake. She turned on her flashlight and shown the light at Jess who turned his head to her, so the light was now full in his face. He easily bloke the light with his hand.  
  
"Hello to you too." He said smirking.  
  
"How long are you awake?" Rory asked him weak; she could still feel the tiredness throughout her whole body.  
  
"I haven't slept yet."  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Rory asked shocked, when she lay down that evening she fell asleep almost immediately and now Jess is telling her that he hadn't slept yet.  
  
Jess shrugged and took something out of his bag pack. Rory's eyes followed every movement he made and when she saw what he was taking she could feel her mouth dripping.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you had food with you?" Pointing at a bag of chips he was now opening.  
  
"This?" Jess said with his mouth full holding up the bag.  
  
Rory nodded her head, suddenly feeling very hungry.  
  
"Oh, you know...just wanted to keep it for some good company." He said with a twinkle in his eyes, and although Rory couldn't see it, she knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"Do you want something?" Jess asked Rory. Rory nodded and slowly moved over to him, with her sleeping bag tight around her, keeping the cold away.  
  
She could feel his warm body heat as she sat next to him. She shivered from the cold even though Jess was sitting right next to her and she had her sleeping bag. Jess noticed it and almost unnoticed he shoved to Rory. Rory stuck her hand in the bag and started eating, she was hungry, the last time she had eaten was 6 hours ago.  
  
Jess enjoyed every minute of it, even though they were both quiet they both felt comfortable around each other. Jess looked at Rory as she licked the salt off of her fingers. Rory knew that he was looking, but she didn't mind.  
  
She laid on her back, looking at the stars that were clearly visible trough the trees. Jess laid next to her but with his eyes closed, he inhaled the scent of Rory what he liked so much, it never disappeared, he felt like he wanted to drown in it.  
  
"Tell me something about yourself." Rory cut his thoughts off with her own sweet voice.  
  
"What?" Jess said as he opened his eyes and from the corner of his eyes he could see Rory looking at him.  
  
"I'm curious; tell me something about you I don't know." Rory looked at the stars again, waiting for Jess to tell.  
  
She heard Jess sigh; he sat up and stared in front of him. "I don't like to tell about myself." He said finally.  
  
Rory also sat up, and looked at him again, her blue eyes boring into his skin. "Well, then I'll start, but you have to tell me something about yourself when I finish my story." She said, waiting for any response and when Jess nodded his head, she started to tell.  
  
"Well, when I was young Mum and I moved to Stars Hollow, Mum says that I liked it the minute we arrived."  
  
Jess saw the sparkles in her eyes when she told him about her mother.  
  
"Then, my mum once brought me to a bookstore and she told me that I could pick out just one book I would really like to have. Well that was hard because I had never really read a book, only the books that you could borrow from school, but those were never really interesting. When I finally had my book, I couldn't stop reading it, and I think I have read it like 50 times. So, my mum decided to give me another book, but soon that became a whole bookcase and now...well...I have my own collections." She said laughing at the memories.  
  
Jess looked at her intrigued by how she told him all this, one moment he knows exactly what she is thinking and how she would react and the other moment she is yelling at him or taking him off guard. He still didn't know why she was nice to him after those 2 last weeks, he treaded her like any other chick.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" He just wanted to know.  
  
Rory looked him in the eyes, sighing and then looking to the ground, almost ashamed to say it.  
  
"I don't know" She admitted.  
  
Something behind the trees moved that frightened Rory and Jess. "What was that?" Rory asked looking around, she found herself even more closed to jess.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should go look or something." Jess tried to stand up, but was pulled back by Rory.  
  
"You are not gonna leave me here." Rory said.  
  
Jess first looked at Rory, then at Lane and Michael who were still fast asleep. He grabbed his flashlight, pulled Rory up and took her hand in his.  
  
As they were both looking around, waiting for another sound to go after they heard it again, only this time closer. It was like someone was walking around them.  
  
"Jess?" Rory almost asked him, she held his hand tighter, and Jess noticed that she really was scared. He returned her grip with a squeeze and a soft look.  
  
They both walked over to the spot were they heard the last sound. Suddenly something slipped just before their feet. Rory jumped and wanted to scream, but Jess' hand covered her mouth.  
  
"We have to be quiet." He whispered, Rory nodded her head, and Jess took his hand off of her mouth.  
  
He turned the flashlight on and turned it on the ground, there was nothing to see, but yet they still heard the sounds.  
  
Rory looked around and saw that Lane and Michael were still fast asleep. She felt guilty for leaving them alone, what if something had happened to them?!  
  
"Jess, I think we should stay with them." Rory whispered as she softly squeezed his hand.  
  
Jess looked around knowing that she had a point, they quietly walked back, not letting go of each others hands. They would stay awake the whole night, trying to figure out whom or what it was, but now in the dark they just couldn't see anything, so they gave up and stayed with Lane and Michael. 


	7. I got a crush on you

~7~ 1-2, I got a crush on you  
  
Jess woke up by a loud snore from Michael; he looked at his watch and saw that it was 8.30 in the morning. He lay against a large tree from which he could feel the roots underneath him that were sticking in his skin. He wanted to stretch, but then noticed that Rory was lying with her head in his lap, he hadn't even notice before. He looked at her sleeping form and realized how innocent she looked when she was asleep; maybe that's what he like the most about her. She didn't care how she acted around guys, she just wanted to be herself, not trying to impress the boys around her, like the girls he used to know.  
  
He sat still, not wanting to wake Rory up, luckily his bag lay next to him, and he opened it and grabbed a book out. He accidentally touched Rory's cheek when he opened the book. He shivered from the touch under his fingers as he softly stroked her cheek. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't stop his fingers from moving over her soft and warm skin.  
  
Slowly Rory's eyes started to flutter, Jess didn't notice it, he was caught in his feelings that were messing with his mind. When Rory finally had a clear vision of the world around her she recognized the pair of eyes that were looking at her but seemed so far away, she knew it was wrong of her to be here to lay there in his lap while he was stroking her cheek, she felt it...that's why she woke up.  
  
She didn't try to stop him; she had ghost bumps all over her body by the warm touch of his fingers. Her eyes closed again, she wanted to stop the time, and lay there forever in his arms. But she knew that she couldn't stop it, she had a boyfriend...GOD DEAN! Her eyes sprung open as she again looked in Jess' eyes.  
  
Suddenly Jess' thoughts were disturbed by the movement Rory made under his touch. He smiled as he saw her sleepy eyes; he didn't even know that he was still stroking her cheek till she waved his hand away with her own.  
  
He ran his hand trough his hair that was sticky and dirty from the sand. "Morning" He said avoiding what happened earlier.  
  
Rory sat up as she saw Michael and Lane still asleep, she didn't want to look at Jess, she felt guilty towards Dean for the feelings that she just had felt.  
  
She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stood up to drink something; she then remembered the night and stopped walking... What if the thing or person was still around here somewhere?  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asked as he followed every move Rory made.  
  
"Do you think that thing or person from last night is still here?" Rory asked as she looked around.  
  
Jess also stood up as he looked at their bags, it seemed like that they still had everything.  
  
"I don't know, but one thing is sure, the thing didn't want us." He said laughing.  
  
Rory looked at him, she didn't understand why he was laughing, she gave him an angry look and quickly turned around.  
  
"Do you want to know what it was?" Jess said, still laughing.  
  
"What? Do you know WHAT it was?" Rory asked surprised. Jess nodded his head and sat down again, stuffing his book back in his bag.  
  
"Well, what was it then?" Rory asked impatient.  
  
"Walk to your right" He said dry; Rory did what he said but didn't get what he was saying to her.  
  
"What do I have to see?" She said getting annoyed.  
  
"Take a few steps forward and you'll see." He said laughing again.  
  
Rory sighed, but still did what Jess said, a smile spread upon her face as she saw the sight before her. For her eyes she saw a couple lying on the ground, completely naked, and curled up around each other. It was clear that they had a pretty good night. Rory giggled as she looked away, not wanting to disturb them.  
  
"I figure that it was them." He said smirking. Rory nodded her head as she looked at him, they both couldn't hold their laughter anymore and bursted it out.  
  
They heard moans from the side were Lane and Michael were lying; they obviously were woken up from the loud laughing sounds.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked sleepy, rubbing in his eyes.  
  
Rory looked at Jess, she wasn't sure if she could tell them...well of course she could tell them...but she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them. She tried not to think about it, but something said to her that she had it to keep it for Jess and herself, that they shared a secret together.  
  
"Nothing, Jess had a bad dream, and he woke up with a loud sound." Rory explained.  
  
Jess gave her an angry shot, she was lying to them, and he couldn't figure out why she would do that, not that he mind of course...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here is your bread and water, the next post is 3 hours away from here, so eat as much as you can, it's gonna take a long time to get there." Mrs. Watson explained to Lane.  
  
Lane nodded her head, not taking in all the information that she just got, she was so unbelievable hungry that she couldn't concentrate anymore.  
  
Rory was already sitting on the ground, eating her bread with cheese; she thought it was disgusting and dry.  
  
"I just can't believe people eat this EVERY morning." Rory sighed as she looked at her bread in her hands, she was hungry, but the bread made her stomach crazy, it wasn't used to this 'healthy' food.  
  
"Some people can't believe that you eat pancakes every morning." Lane said smirking as she took a bite of her own bread.  
  
Rory took a sneaky glance at Jess but then quickly looked away when she saw that Jess was doing the same. She felt her cheeks turning red as she quickly tried to hide it with her hands on her face.  
  
"You know, I thought this was really exiting and all...but now we are actually doing it...it's really boring and I don't think I can hold it any longer." Lane complained.  
  
Rory let it all coming over her, she knew that what Lane said was true, but she didn't thought that this 'trip' was stupid, she actually enjoyed it and she couldn't deny it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess and Michael were walking behind Rory and Lane; they both didn't talk as they stared to the ground, looking for something to say. They could clearly hear Rory and Lane talking about their music passion. Jess would really like to join their conversation, but the music they were talking about was nothing for Michael, so he decided to keep him some company...not that it was necessary because they both didn't know anything to say.  
  
"So...do you have a girlfriend...or boyfriend?" Jess asked to break the silent.  
  
"No, but I had one...but she moved when I was 10." Michael said, and somehow Jess felt sorry for him, Michael was so completely different from him. Jess was the 'bad' boy from New York that had a reputation that he could get almost every girl when he wanted it. And here he was...walking next to Michael who was the complete opposite from him, and somehow...he envied him.  
  
"Do you?" Michael asked, getting Jess out of his thoughts.  
  
Jess shook his head, looking at Rory who was now singing with Lane about a song of 'the Clash' He grinned as he remembered the lyrics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanna get serious right away  
  
1-2, I got a crush on you  
  
what you doin' today or any other day?  
  
1-2, I got a crush on you  
  
just one look and I go insane  
  
1-2, I got a crush on you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jess...JESS?" Michael shouted, Rory and Lane looked back at them as he again snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Jess said, acting cool  
  
"Have you've ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Michael asked.  
  
Jess softly pushed Michael to the side.  
  
"Of course I've had a girlfriend; I think it stopped by 25." Jess said cool.  
  
"25?"  
  
"Jup, why are you looking at me like that?" Jess asked Michael as he saw him looking.  
  
"Don't you think that's many?" Michael asked shocked.  
  
Jess shrugged as he saw that Rory was still looking at him, he could see that she was shocked too, he smiled at her as she gave him a small smile back, then turning back at her conversation with Lane. 


End file.
